


Thank God I have you

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Frank spend time together at the local pond. There Frank reveals his heartbreak to Nancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God I have you

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: All I know about ice skating is what I learnt from Archie Comics. So this may be rather inaccurate).

Nancy wrapped her scarf around her face tightly. It was a cold day and she was stuck waiting on the sidewalk for Frank to pick her up. Finally his car pulled up neatly beside the curb. 

"Sorry I was late." Frank looked apologetic.   
"That's okay. I only froze off my hands." Nancy teased, her eyes shinning at the sight of Frank.   
"Well, as long as it was only your hands!" Frank chuckled, but then turned serious. "So I was thinking today, we could go ice skating."   
"Oh my gosh! Yes!" Nancy said excitedly. She used to go skating with Bess and George but in recent years, the amount of times they'd gone had dwindled due to Nancy's cases, and George's athletic camps.   
"I thought you'd enjoy it." Frank took Nancy's hands and rubbed it between his own. "I'll keep you warm, if you need me too."   
"Mm. I might need you to. In fact I might need a kiss right now to warm me up." 

Nancy then made a kissy face. Frank laughed, before he pushed away a curl that had fallen out of Nancy's hat, then he brushed his lips against her soft ones.   
As they pulled away reluctantly, Nancy smiled. "That warmed me up alright." 

With that, they drove down to the local pond. It was busy with lots of teenagers squealing as they held on their friends.   
"Come on!" Frank said, looking much like a younger, little boy version of himself, getting excited. Nancy smiled to herself. This was how she imagined Frank as a child.  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming." They made their way down the side of the pond. Nancy carefully pulled on and laced up her skates. After Frank was done with his, they made their way onto the pond. Nancy laughed as she tried to skate freely. Frank tried to skate forward but then he fell.  
Nancy clapped her hands over her mouth. "Are you alright?"   
"Yeah I'm fine." Frank smiled, pulling himself up again. He held onto Nancy's hand as they glided around the pond. 

"It's so beautiful here. It's the only time when I'm happy it's so cold!" Nancy said, her eyes sparkling at Frank.  
"Yeah. I'm glad we both got time off to hang out together like this."   
"Oh yeah. It's nice to actually spend time in one place rather than being constantly on the go. Not that I don't love solving mysteries!" Nancy chuckled. She felt Frank squeeze her hand gently. She loved the feeling of his warm hand in hers. His brown eyes were shining with happiness. In fact this was the happiest Nancy had seen Frank been in a long time. 

"Do you miss Joe?" She asked, quietly. They'd stopped skating now, and Frank, rather than answer the question, began to make his way over to a fallen log that sat on the side of the pond. Sitting down, Frank sighed with his head in his hands.   
"Sometimes. Sometimes I miss him so much, it's hard to breath. I go to call him about something, and I can't believe he's not there to pick up the phone." Frank's voice broke and Nancy could tell he was going to break down. She reached over to him, sitting down next to him.   
"I'm sorry, Frank." Frank smiled sadly, and squeezed Nancy's arm. "No, I need to talk about it. I need to get it off my chest."  
Nancy kissed Frank's temple gently. She wished she could take the pain away for him.   
"Thank God I have you." Frank mumbled. Nancy kissed his cheek, and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too." They sat there, in the silence, for a long time. People began to leave the pond. It was growing cold and blustery. Frank spoke first.  
"Without you, I don't know how I would have made it through."   
Nancy kissed him on his forehead, and said, "Let's go home, sweetheart."


End file.
